


Heartbreak

by Gottahavemyncis



Series: Serendipity [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottahavemyncis/pseuds/Gottahavemyncis
Summary: Heartbreak is a single chapter prequel of "Serendipity", which chronicled big changes in Tim McGee's life. You don't need to have read Serendipity (yay if you do!) to understand this. The story features McGee, DiNozzo, Delilah and Gibbs. Not for fans of Delilah Fielding. Rated "M". Disclaimer on my fan fic net profile.
Relationships: Friends Tim & Tony, Timothy McGee/Delilah Fielding
Series: Serendipity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/586993
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Heartbreak

Heartbreak

Prequel to Serendipity

Tim did a chin wave to DiNozzo as he rode the escalator down to Baggage Claim. Although they'd agreed to meet at their favorite eatery for breakfast, Tony had his flight number and he wasn't surprised to see him. He was surprised at the one-armed hug.

Tony laughed, "I told you I missed you! You've been gone two weeks and now it's my turn."

Tim nodded, "Glad I caught the red-eye. Get to say hello and goodbye to you and surprise Delilah! Reminds me, the jeweler's meeting me at the store at 0730 so I can pick up the ring. Will you have time to come with me?"

"Considering that it's only 0555 now and I don't have to be back here until 0830, yes absolutely! I can't wait to see the ring. How was the flight?"

"Not bad. I flew first class and slept most of the way."

"The agency paid for first class?"

"No. They paid for economy and I paid for the upgrade, used some of my Gemcity frequent flier miles."

"Ha, yeah, no way they'd pony up the extra money. So how was working for…" Tony leaned in, "OSP?"

"Interesting, very different. In some ways, you'd never know it's the same agency. Can't say much more. How are we going to do this, car-wise?"

"I have my car and you're taking care of it while I'm gone, remember? I can't leave it for a month without someone driving it every so often."

"Oh yeah, I forgot we talked about that. You don't mind if it's parked in the lot? The garage is full with the Porsche and Dee's car."

"That's fine."

"Where are we going for breakfast?"

"Twenty-four hour diner out in Wolf Trap."

"Good, someplace new!"

Climbing on the shuttle to the parking lot, Tony grabbed Tim's carry-on, leaving him with only his garment bag.

"Thanks, stuff's not heavy though."

"Thought I'd better get used to it."

"How much are you taking?"

"Too much probably, don't know what I'll be doing so I'm bringing some of everything. One big suitcase and a carry-on."

"At least you know it'll be hot. Southern Italy in April and May!"

"Oh yeah. But still, I have an image to maintain."

Tim just smiled. "I'm impressed you pulled this trip together so fast!"

"Once I got the information I needed from my dad, it went pretty quickly. Would have been nice if Vance and HR gave us a little more notice though."

"Oh yeah."

A little over two weeks ago, two days before Tim was due to fly out to Los Angeles to work a project with the OSP team, Vance called Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee into his office. There the head of HR explained that all three of them had too many Paid Time Off (PTO) days on the books and Accounting refused to carry them forward any longer. Gibbs had 14 weeks, DiNozzo had 8, McGee had 7 and they were being forced to take them. Vance didn't want to shut down the MCRT, they couldn't go all at once but the days had to be taken before the end of the calendar year and he would assign TADs to fill the gaps.

For several years, Tony had been talking about a trip to Italy to meet his DiNozzo relatives and now he decided it was time, volunteering to take his days first. All he needed were the names and addresses from his father. That took some time and Gibbs, nearly as frustrated as Tony at the lack of any return calls from Senior, finally called the man, leaving a message to call him as soon as possible. It was perhaps mean but it got results. So today was departure day, Tony had a flight to London where he'd catch a connecting flight to Palermo.

When Tim's work at OSP finished earlier than anticipated, he'd changed to an overnight flight so the two friends could see each other before DiNozzo left. The earlier arrival also meant he could pick up Delilah's engagement ring and propose to her when he got home. He'd decided to surprise her; his original flight was due in at 1600 and now he figured by the time he dropped Tony off and picked up flowers and champagne, he'd be home by noon. If she wasn't home, he'd send her a text. He hoped she was home though, he was nervous and excited about proposing to her. He grinned, in a few more hours his girlfriend would be his fiancée! He'd called her parents last night to make sure he had their blessing and was reassured by their enthusiasm.

The drive to Wolf Trap didn't take long and the two friends enjoyed their breakfasts, talking non-stop the entire time. As the drive to the jewelry store would take about 30 minutes, they had plenty of time to relax, dawdling over coffee. At 0655, they paid and drove back to town. The jeweler unlocked the door promptly at 0730 and they walked in. Tony knew that Delilah had selected the ring she wanted. She'd seen it a few months back and made a point of showing Tim. He was glad she'd done that because he never would have picked it out, he didn't like it much but it was what she wanted. It was what he would call an 'industrial look' style with a very large diamond and Tim could only afford it by dipping into his Gemcity funds.

When Tony saw the ring, he was glad he'd been forewarned and was relieved when Tim asked the jeweler if the ring was returnable, in case his girlfriend said no or had changed her mind about the style. The jeweler said yes, it could be returned for a full cash refund within 30 days. DiNozzo was a little surprised when Tim handed the man a cashier's check but his friend explained he didn't want the cost showing up on his credit card statement, in case Dee saw it.

At 0807, they left the jewelers and headed back to the airport. Tony pulled into the lane for International Departures and found a spot at the curb. Now he was a little nervous and Tim had him go through his travel documents. "Passport, tickets, phone numbers. What about your cell phone?"

"That's all set. You forgot my driver's license in case I want to rent a car. I have it with me. I opened a separate account for travel money, got a different credit card and ATM card. So if either is stolen, I won't be wiped out."

"Smart thinking!"

They were unloading Tony's luggage now. Putting it on the walkway, they looked at each other and laughing, again exchanged hugs. "Have a great time, Tony! And travel safe; remember you're off duty but you can always get help at our office in Naples."

"I'll have fun and everything will be fine, don't worry. You relax and enjoy your engagement, I'm gonna want details. Stay safe!"

"Promise!"

Tony walked into the terminal while Tim transferred his garment bag and carry-on to the trunk. Time for step two of Operation: Propose.

He huffed as he realized florists were probably closed on Sunday but found one open in the area. It was out of his way but he did not want to buy grocery store flowers that had probably been sitting for three days. The floral shop was open and had the specific blooms he wanted. He shook his head; he was normally far more organized than this! As the florist wrapped the bouquet, he realized he also needed to buy champagne. Luckily, he was in Virginia where liquor stores were now open on Sundays and the florist directed him to the nearest one.

XXX

Finally, he had everything and headed for home. He'd cleaned up and changed his shirt at the diner so he was presentable. As he parked Tony's car, he decided to leave his luggage; he'd get it later. He had other things to think about now! He checked the ring, putting it back in his jacket pocket. Flowers and champagne in one hand, he locked the car and walked to the lobby of the apartment building. They'd only been in their new apartment for three months and he was still getting used to being on the first floor. It was much easier for Dee and they didn't have to worry about an elevator being out of order. The garage was an extra expense but well worth it for both of them. The garages were connected to the apartment building by a secured corridor along the back which meant once the car was parked they were indoors.

From the lobby it was a quick walk to their front door where Tim stood for a minute, gathering his courage. Even though he was certain of her love and his love for her, this was the scariest thing he'd done as an adult. Personally anyway, thinking about meeting Gibbs the first time, watching the ship his boss was on explode, losing Kate and Somalia, yeah ok, those were scarier but work-related. Taking a deep breath, patting his pocket, yep mega ring was still in there, he keyed in the passcode, turned the door handle and walked into their small foyer.

There were no signs of life in the living room or kitchen, which didn't surprise him as Dee loved to sleep in on Sundays. He did notice the table was set for two and smiled at the thought of her preparing for his return. Setting the champagne and flowers on the table, he started for the bedroom. When he heard noises, he hurried into the bedroom.

There his vision narrowed to the sight in front of him as he stood there in shock watching the two bodies in the bed, _his_ bed, clearly having sex.

"What the hell? Delilah, what the fuck? And you, asshole, get out of my bed!" He was so angry that he reflexively spoke in a low, emphatic voice. His tone carried an angry growl along with his words.

She yelped when she turned her head and saw him there. The bastard lover rolled off her but didn't attempt to leave the bed; keeping his face turned away from Tim. It was too late, Tim had already seen most of him.

"How long has this been going on? Were you cheating on me in Dubai too?"

Neither said anything but their body language told him the truth. "I don't deal with liars and cheaters. I'm done; the whore is all yours." Then he let them have it, in the same tone telling them in as many profane words as he knew, and after his childhood and years at NCIS that was a lot, what he thought of them.

Grabbing a suitcase from the closet, he emptied his dresser drawers. For once glad that Delilah had taken up the entire walk-in closet in the master bedroom, Tim slipped into the guest bedroom, pulled out another suitcase and threw in enough clothes for work. Then he went through the apartment pulling down artwork from the walls, grabbing a few books and electronics. Grabbing garbage bags, he took all that back to the guest room and dumped his clothes in the bags, putting the other items in the suitcase. He'd have to come back for the rest of his clothes, TV, books and other items. Not today though. He did make sure he took everything of his that had any value, his first editions, several of his albums, his typewriter, files and of course his electronics, including something he'd been keeping for Delilah's birthday.

Before he left, he took photos of every room, including the master bedroom where Delilah watched him. As he turned to leave, she said, "I love both of you." He ignored her. In the kitchen, he opened the bottle of champagne, pouring it down the sink. He started to throw the flowers in the garbage instead deciding to give them to someone who might appreciate them. He'd take the ring back this week; at least he'd get his money back on that. Delilah owed him a great deal of money but as he worked, he had an idea for recouping some of the thousands of dollars.

Remembering the apartment complex office was open Sunday mornings, he hauled everything to the lobby and out to the garage, to his Porsche and dumped everything in. Then he went back inside the building to the office. Explaining the situation, he filled out a form to remove his name from the lease of the apartment and the garage. After he signed the form, the manager did too, telling him he would be legally free of any obligation in 24 hours. He downloaded the photos to the office email address and waited until she confirmed she had them along with the timestamp. Any damages would not be on him. When she asked for a forwarding address, he stopped to think. He didn't want to use the agency address, Tony's mail was on hold for a month, he wouldn't use Bishop's without her permission. Finally, he gave her Gibbs' address.

Glad he'd forgotten to mention taking care of Tony's car to his _zona_ of a former girlfriend; he backed the Porsche out of the garage and stopped to move his garment bag and carry-on to the Boxster. He'd ask someone to help him move Tony's car once he figured out where to stay. Zooming out of the parking lot, he drove aimlessly for miles and was surprised when he found himself in front of a familiar house. He parked in the driveway but didn't get out of the car. He sat there, the whole mess starting to hit him.

XXX

Gibbs paused in his work when he heard what sounded like McGee's Boxster pull into his driveway. Frowning, he looked at his watch. Tony should be at the airport by now; he'd said he had a ride, and to his knowledge, DiNozzo had never been allowed to drive the Porsche. So who was driving Tim's car or was it some other vehicle? McGee's flight wasn't due in until 1600. When he didn't hear a car door shutting or any footsteps on the front porch, the frown deepened and Gibbs started up the basement stairs. His cell phone chimed with a call from his next-door neighbor, Hank. "Gibbs, doesn't one of your team drive a Porsche?"

"Yes."

"It's in your driveway with the driver in it. The car is full of stuff and he looks kind of out of it. Looks like the younger of the guys."

"Ok, appreciate you letting me know."

He paused on the front porch, looking at the car. Yes, that was his agent inside and Gibbs did not like the look on his face. Still, he was pleased McGee trusted him enough to come here, hadn't always been that way. Remembering DiNozzo's hints about Tim popping the question to Delilah, Gibbs winced. This did not bode well.

When he got to the car, he stood in Tim's line of sight and got no reaction. Sighing, he walked to the passenger door, surprised to find it unlocked. Removing a garbage bag of clothes, he looked at Tim, still no reaction. This was bad; he needed to get him inside. He barked, "McGee, report!" and the younger man snapped to attention. "Boss!" Gibbs noted the relief in McGee's voice and body; he could almost hear the 'whoosh' as his tension left him.

"Inside, now."

Tim nodded and grabbing another bag, followed Gibbs. When Boss held out his hand, Tim gave him the keys. Gibbs found the lock icon on the remote and pressed it, satisfied at the locking sounds he heard.

"This all you got?"

"More in the trunk and at the apartment." Other than answering the question and following him, the younger man was still in a daze.

He got him inside, sitting him at the kitchen table before putting a mug of water in the microwave to heat. Then he pulled out the tea he occasionally drank, deciding to add extra sugar, remembering Ducky did that when someone had had a shock. He'd offer bourbon later. When the water was hot, he fixed the tea with sugar and then put it in front of his agent. "Drink this."

Tim opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and picked up the mug, making a face as he took a sip. Gibbs sighed, "You want bourbon instead?"

McGee shook his head. "Not yet."

Ok, that was better; at least he'd made a decision about that. "Going to get the stuff in the trunk."

Tim started to rise, but Gibbs gently shoved him back down. "I got this, kiddo. Drink your tea." Bringing the garment bag, carry-on and 2 very heavy bags inside, he found Tim had moved to the living room.

"Good, sit before you fall."

Tim obediently sat on the couch. Gibbs sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"When you're ready."

McGee nodded but didn't say anything. Gibbs tapped him on the knee, "Make it like a sitrep, might be a little easier."

"Ok." More silence for a long two minutes, then McGee took a deep breath and began talking, starting with catching the earlier flight.

Tim started to relax a little as he told Boss about Tony meeting him, their breakfast. He even did all right with the trip to the jewelry store and dropping Tony off. However, when he reached the part about his cheating, lying, whoring former girlfriend, he quickly went from semi-relaxed to furious. Gibbs freely admitted he didn't have much faith in most people and he'd initially written Delilah off when she left for Dubai but over the months of her absence, he'd started to believe she cared enough about Tim to keep things going. Now he shoved his own anger down.

He'd seen McGee angry, he'd even seen him furious before or so he'd thought. This was a new level of fury. Gibbs had to admit he was impressed by the profanity that spewed from Tim's mouth. Rather than trying to stop or pacify him, he laid a hand on Tim's knee, anchoring him.

While he listened, several things occurred to him. Who knew who else Delilah had been sleeping with? Tim needed to be tested for STDs as soon as possible. He might also need to check with an attorney about the apartment lease, that 24 hours sounded too easy to the thrice-divorced Gunny. He hoped Tim would stay with him until he was ready to look for another apartment. He hoped Delilah wouldn't rip the rest of Tim's belongings to shreds; they needed to be retrieved, along with Tony's car. Next came the thought that his agent was physically and emotionally exhausted. Vance had been so pleased with the results of Tim's work he'd called Gibbs to tell him, warning him the OSP team had been working around the clock. All that added up to Gibbs' final thought that there was no way McGee was working tomorrow.

Tim's hot anger was finally spent and he sagged against the cushions, clearly exhausted. Sitting next to him, Gibbs surprised even himself when he wrapped an arm around McGee, tugging him closer. His emotional reserves at rock bottom, Tim leaned into him, badly needing comfort and reassurance. When Gibbs felt a damp spot on his shirt, he wrapped his other arm around Tim and held on.

When Tim cried himself out, he fell asleep and Gibbs gently maneuvered him so that he was stretched out on the couch. As he did so, he felt a lump in his jacket pocket and paused for a minute, deciding whether to try to get the jacket off him or remove whatever the big lump was. Removing the lump was easier and as soon as he touched it, he knew what it was - the ring. Certain that Tim didn't need to see it when he woke, Gibbs put it in the gun safe and then covered the sleeping man with a blanket.

Tim woke to a dimly lit room and the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Afraid he'd slept clear through the night, he checked his watch and was relieved to see it was 2100, still Sunday night. Then he got up, needing a bathroom and finding it tucked into a short hallway. After cleaning up, he headed to the coffee.

Gibbs was reading the Sunday paper, something he liked to spread out over the entire day, when Tim appeared in the kitchen. He grinned; he'd hoped the smell of fresh coffee brewing would wake the kid.

As Tim turned from the counter, mug of coffee in hand, Gibbs pushed a chair out. "Sit for a minute; have things we need to talk about."

Hoping Boss wasn't going to disturb the numbness he was currently enjoying, Tim sat. "Hell of a welcome home, Timothy. Sorry you had to go through that."

Tim nodded, finally managing to speak, "At least I found out before we were married."

"Got that right! Some things I thought of while you were asleep. You need to be tested, first thing. Also, I know the manager said you'd be legally free of the lease in 24 hours, but you'll check back, right?"

Tim nodded and Gibbs continued, "I'd like you to stay here until you're ready to look for a new place, you can have the guest bedroom upstairs. If you have any commingled funds, debts, investments or anything with her, then you need to see an attorney. I know - breaking my own rules but trust me, it's better if you take care of it right away. We'll get the rest of your stuff out and bring DiNozzo's car here, plenty of room."

Tim's shoulders relaxed a little as he quietly thanked his boss, saying, "We have a joint account for living expenses but most of the balance is mine. I'll clear out my share and have my name taken off the account. She owes me money, Boss."

"All right. If she doesn't pay you, there's always small claims court."

McGee shook his head, "The limit's $5,000 for small claims; she owes me more than that." He sighed, "Boss, there are things I need to take care of right away, the testing, returning the ring, getting the account changed. I think I'm going to have to come in late tomorrow."

"Thought about that, Tim. Already asked Vance to take us off rotation for the day. You take as long as you need to get everything handled and if you're done before quitting time, come on in. If not, don't worry about it. Ellie can work with the TAD, it'll be good experience for her. He can work cold cases while Bishop and I catch up on paperwork."

Tim twisted his lips, finally sighing. "My first day as SFA and I won't even be there, leaving you short."

"Then it won't be your first day, will it? And I don't want to hear another word about leaving us short! Your life is more important."

Knowing the look on Boss's face meant that topic was no longer up for discussion, Tim nodded. "I called her parents."

"When? Before or after?"

"Both. They've been really supportive of us and I wanted to let them know my plans. Then after…I was driving around and I stopped for gas. I don't remember thinking about it but then I was talking with them again and I think I told them what happened." He shrugged one shoulder, "I know it should have come from her but she's proved herself to be a liar and I didn't want them to think I…" he stopped talking as his emotions threatened to spill over. Finally he continued, "I don't trust her to tell them the truth. They've been good to me, almost felt like I was part of the family and that means a lot to me. So I wanted them to know what happened, what I saw." He winced as he said that.

Gibbs nodded, "Just as well they know."

"I don't want the HIV test on my records. My brother volunteers at a clinic in Baltimore near the camp we lived in, I'll go there to be tested."

"Tim…"

"If it's positive then obviously I'll have a second official test so it goes on record. But for this, no. And that way I don't need an appointment either."

"They open tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We…this year they have enough funding to be open three days a week, Monday, Wednesday and Saturday."

"Ok, good."

"I have a copy of the quitclaim form for the lease. I'll fax it to my attorney and see what he says. I can check the status of the lease online tomorrow, too. I should probably hit the ATM tonight for the shared account."

"I'll drive and then we can pick up something for dinner." Gibbs held up a hand, "I know, something mild. Think your stomach can handle homemade Mac and Cheese?"

"Yes, as long as it's not spicy."

"It's not. We can also add meatballs and they're not spicy either."

"You're making me hungry now Boss and I didn't think that would happen today."

"All right, let's get going."

They took Gibbs' truck as the Porsche was blocking the Challenger in the driveway. They hit the ATM first and Tim removed his share of the expense money, leaving in enough to pay his portion of the bills accrued while he was living there. He'd stop by the bank in the morning and remove his name from the account. While she could keep the apartment and he would pay his legitimate share of expenses, he did not intend to offer any further financial aid.

While Tim was at the ATM, Gibbs called in their order to the diner, specifically asking for the non-spicy meatballs. He also asked Elaine for two breakfasts that they could reheat in the morning. Laughing, she asked if he wanted a box of cereal and some bread for toast. When his truck pulled up, she saw one of his 'kids' as he called them in the passenger seat and even discounting the neon light, the young man looked exhausted. She frowned at Gibbs as he came in. "Is he all right?"

"No. Got home early from a two week business trip, found his girlfriend cheating on him." The only customers were at the other end of the counter and Gibbs knew Elaine wouldn't tell a soul. He sighed, "And he had an engagement ring with him."

"Oh my Lord, that poor man. I'm going to throw in some pudding for him and a couple of slices of my berry pie."

"He gets both?"

"Yes, a broken heart and an upset tummy don't heal overnight you know." She patted his arm, "Don't worry, I'll pack you some too."

"Thanks, Elaine!"

"That's all right Gibbs; I know you're going to take good care of him and I'd like to do my share. Family is family, after all."

If Tim was surprised when Gibbs handed him two huge bags of takeout instead of two orders of mac and cheese, he didn't say anything. However, when they got home and he helped unpack the bags, his face lit up at the pie and pudding.

"Boss, how did you know about butterscotch pudding?"

"I didn't, Elaine guessed. Hope you like boysenberry pie?"

Tim smiled; the first smile Gibbs had seen all day. "It's my favorite and very hard to find. Mrs. Ferguson, our landlady in Cambridge, used to make it for us. I'd rather have that than cake on my birthday!"

"Good! Now, she said a whipped topping was probably all right but that ice cream would be too heavy for you tonight."

Tim frowned and then shrugged. Gibbs didn't trust just anybody and if he trusted Elaine enough to tell her Tim's problems, that was all right with him. He'd already taken some of the pink stuff to help his digestion but still ate sparingly of the mac and cheese. After he ate about a quarter of his serving, he stopped and waited twenty minutes before eating more. Gibbs cut the pie in half and gave Tim a thin slice while he had a generous slice from his half. Carefully covering it, it went in the refrigerator. After the pie, Tim eyed the pudding but decided that would be pushing his system too much.

Gibbs helped him move his belongings upstairs, staying to help him hang up his shirts and suits. There was an entire bag of dirty clothes from his OSP assignment that Tim would handle later. The two made up the bed before Gibbs retreated to the basement and Tim finally took a shower. When his boss checked on him a couple of hours later, McGee was sprawled out on the bed, sound asleep. Gibbs pulled the covers over him, turning off the light and closing the door.

Monday found Tim in Baltimore, waiting for the clinic to open at 0800. He'd thought about calling Rob and giving him a heads up but then remembered his little brother grumbling about working a double shift at the hospital today. No Rob to worry about and Dr. Andrus certainly wouldn't say anything. When he explained what he needed and why, she nodded, telling him she'd order a complete workup.

When she asked his name, he bit back a smile, as he'd known the Doc since he was a kid on the streets. Giving her an alias he'd used before, she entered it into her records without a qualm. She told him when she expected to have the results and gave him her cell number. He was relieved the results would be back in a few days. Insisting on paying, he handed her cash that was promptly tucked into a money belt.

His next stop was the bank where he checked recent transactions before having his name removed. His attorney called with the news that the quitclaim form for the lease was all that needed to happen and said it was already valid; he checked with the leasing company. Tim remembered the man's insistence that he and Delilah set up their lease as 'tenants in common' rather than a couple and thanked him profusely. It was for this reason Tim was able to quit the lease without violating the contract. The attorney also had some words of advice about recouping the money she owed Tim. Advice that made Tim smile, that would be fun and he could figure it out ahead of time. It certainly sounded better than his idea!

He was also counseled to file a lien for Delilah's car, which he'd helped purchase. That way he'd be added to her insurance policy and be covered for any liability. That required a visit to the law office and Tim stopped on his way back from Baltimore. His next stop was the jewelers where the ring was returned and fully refunded in cash without any questions. As he didn't want to carry that amount of cash around with him, he made another trip to the bank where he deposited the funds into his savings account. He'd transfer the bulk of it to Gemcity's account later. On the drive back to Alexandria, he decided to add the cost of the medical exam and tests along with the fee for the consultation with his attorney to the money owed him by Fielding.

Back at Gibbs' house by 1300, he finished his delicious mac and cheese, adding another thin slice of pie. So far, his digestive system was behaving itself but he was also treading lightly and continuing to take the pink stuff. After he cleaned up the kitchen, he decided to go into work. He'd rather be there than sitting around here, thinking.

Afraid he smelled like the solution Dr. Andrus used to swab him, he took another shower, donning clean clothes afterward. Gathering what he'd need for the afternoon, he remembered to lock the door as he left the house. Gibbs gave him a key last night saying with all his electronics and 'expensive' clothes, the house should be locked.

Driving into work felt great after two weeks in L.A. The Marine on duty at the gate nodded to him, "Good to see you and the Boxster, Agent McGee."

Tim smiled; thankful he hadn't sold it for the Prius Delilah wanted him to buy. He'd get around to a more environmentally friendly car one of these days, for now he'd enjoy Mr. Gemcity's first gift to him. Gibbs gave him an eyebrow when he walked in but when Tim gave him a head tilt that he was okay he turned back to the file open on his desk. After putting his belongings down, Tim introduced himself to the new TAD and got to work, determined to put away his fury and heartbreak while on duty.

Before the end of the week, he had the results from the medical tests, he was STD free. While he would still need to retrieve the rest of his belongings, he'd given himself the week off from having to deal with his cheating ex-girlfriend. Serving as temporary SFA during Tony's absence, he needed, wanted, to concentrate on work, to be the best possible SFA for his team while DiNozzo was away. He huffed at the thought, remembering his months as DiNozzo's very green SFA during Gibbs' 'Margarita Safari', as Tony called the man's absence several years ago. At least now he had a clue!

In the evenings, following Gibbs' advice, he'd done a lot of free writing, which helped him deal with his emotions. He also made a list of the items still in the apartment that were his along with a spreadsheet with details of the money she owed him. For now, that was enough.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading!

For those of you who've already read the stories in the Serendipity 'verse, that is _Serendipity, Ripples, Fallout and After_ , I have two additional stories to tell in that universe. I've been working on them since finishing the series; however, they are not quite finished and I prefer not to post either as a WIP.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Thank you for reading!
> 
> For those of you who've already read the stories in the Serendipity 'verse, that is Serendipity, Ripples, Fallout and After, I have two additional stories to tell in that universe. I've been working on them since finishing the series; however, they are not quite finished so it will be at least a week or more before I start posting the first one.


End file.
